


Insomnia

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki finds out about your insomnia.





	Insomnia

You didn't like to worry other people. Especially Loki. He already worried about so much, you didn't want to add to that list. So you kept some things to yourself. Like your insomnia, for example.

It didn't stem from a traumatic experience, like everyone always assumed when they found out. You weren't sure why you had it, you just did.

You had to admit, it was hard keeping it from Loki, and not only because you hated keeping secrets from him. He was a bit of a night owl, resulting in him staying up later than most. You either pretended to go to sleep until he did or you stayed up with him.

Tonight was the former. You'd decided to go to bed, and Loki had joined you a few hours later. Of course, you were still awake by the time he'd fallen asleep. You carefully sat up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. Before you could get up, though, a pair of arms snaked around your waist.

"Where are you going?" Loki mumbled.

"I can't sleep," you whispered.

"You haven't been able to sleep for a while now."

"Wha--how did you know?"

"I know you. Why didn't you simply tell me?"

"I didn't want to add my problems to yours."

He let go of your waist and sat up. He turned you to face him and gently cupped the left side of your face.

"We're in this together, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah," you replied.

"Then we take care of each other. Your problems become mine, and mine become yours. Okay?"

"Okay," you said after a moment.

"Now come lay back down. Did I ever tell you the story of how I convinced Thor to dress as a bride?"


End file.
